1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, camera modules have been generally installed in portable electronic devices such as tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, and the like, as well as in smartphones, and an auto-focusing (AF) function, an optical image stabilization (OIS) function, a zoom function, and the like, have been added to camera modules for mobile terminals.
However, in order to implement various functions, the structure of such camera modules has become complicated and the size of such camera modules has increased, resulting in an increase in a size of portable electronic devices in which camera modules are mounted.
In addition, when a lens or an image sensor is directly moved for the purposes of optical image stabilization, both a weight of the lens or of the image sensor itself and weights of other members to which the lens or the image sensor is attached should be considered, and a certain level of driving force or more is thus required, resulting in increased power consumption.